Dad the Tooth Fairy
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: And the Best Mom Award goes to.. TENTEN! A SasuTen OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Yeah not mine.

**Dad the Tooth Fairy**

By: pin0ts

"Mom, where's the glue?" This was the first thing Sakeshi said when he came home.

This caused the lady in question to raise an eyebrow, but she answered nonetheless. "It's on your study table." And off he went.

"Hey, hey!" Tenten called, making her son stop his tracks and face her with a hurry-up-because-I-really-need-to-do-this-thing look. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The kid tilted his head and scrunched up his face cutely, indicating that he had no idea on whatever she's implying.

The brunette can't help but roll her eyes. "No hug? No kiss?" She bent her knees to Sakeshi's level, which was hard, considering her nine month pregnant state.

The kid muttered a small 'oh' before running to his mother. "Anything else mom?" This puzzled Tenten even more. What could this very important thing be that he's itching to do it? "Nope."

Just as the door upstairs closed, the one below opens, revealing the Uchiha head. Catching his wife in her thinking face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She looks at him, obviously preoccupied. "I bet Sakeshi's up to no good again." And she starts to make her way to the stairs, but Sasuke stops her. "Wait." The Weapons' Mistress looks at her husband irritably, too curious to wait. But the he just stared at her meaningfully, transmitting a silent message.

Then it hit her, and made her want to laugh out loud at the coincidence, but she resorted to an amused smile instead, as she walks towards her man. "Can't really break your routine, huh?" And she gives him a quick kiss, holds his hand, and leads him upstairs.

Tenten knocks twice before opening the door, and the view surprised them. There on the bed is Sakeshi, about to stick a glue infested tooth in his mouth! But of course, with his ultra fast moves, daddy went to the rescue.

"No!" The Sasuke miniature, only with chocolate brown eyes, cried as his tooth was knocked from his hand to floor. He pouts, "Look what you dif, now I have to start all over again."

But before the kid could get it back, Tenten beat him to it. "Before anything else, what were you doing?" This silenced the seven year old, something very far from his witty personality.

Sasuke sits on the bed, "Come here, let's talk." He places Sakeshi on his lap, and motions his wife to sit beside them. "What was that all about?" Still, their son refused to speak.

"Come on, you know you can say anything to us." The pony tailed brunette urged, and it made the little one sigh in defeat. "I didn't want you to know that I have Lalagogitis because I didn't want you to worry."

That was a very sad and sincere statement, but Tenten wasn't able to hold her tongue, "What?!" It's was rude, but he was too depressed that he didn't notice.

"Lalagogitis. It's a fatal disease where your teeth fall off and you only get one week to live." He started to get teary eyed, so he turned to his father for a shoulder to cry on. "Who told you that?" Sasuke asks as he slides his hand up and down his son's back to comfort him.

His voice was muffled, "Hakuso." Tsk, Kiba's son, they should've known.

The brunette leans to put a hand on Sakeshi's shoulder, "Aww, no need to cry. Don't mind what Hakuso said, you're not really sick."

The kid suddenly stops crying, and jerked his head up to look at his mom in surprise, his puffy, red eyes growing wider. "I'm not!?" In turn, she smiles and shakes her head, "Then why did my tooth fall off?"

"It's normal." Sasuke knowledgeably supplied. "Really? So you also experienced this?"

"Yup." The man of the house nods as his wife voice out their answer.

"So I don't have Lalagogitis?"

"Yup."

"So I'm not gonna die soon?"

"Yup."

"So I could still be an awesome ANBU?"

"Yup."

"So I'll still be able to see my little sister or brother?"

"Yup."

"So I can finally have a girlfriend?"

"Don't push it."

He pouts. "Aww.. men."

"You wouldn't be needing one of those yet, trust me." Tenten tries to say it seriously, but an uncontrollable giggle was just too stubborn to be suppressed.

Then out of the blue, Sakeshi's face turned serious, "Of course I trust you, what made you think I didn't?" This is one of the very clever Sakeshi's questions that Tenten just didn't know how to answer, and usually, she wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Your mom does trust you." And again, he would always be there to the rescue.

"No, but she told me to trust her, meaning she doesn't trust my trust on her." They had been warned on how outrageous kids could become, but this is just insane! They often wonder how children are able to come up with all these weird and hard to answer questions.

"No, no. I trust you." The only female of the house tried, but obviously failed to give a suitable answer.

"Fine." Sakeshi sighs audibly. "And because I trust you, I'll trust that you trust me."

And that concludes the awkward trust talk.

* * *

After the bedroom madness, they all went down for dinner, and as they ate, an idea suddenly came to the mind of a certain female Uchiha. 

To spice things up, and to make her child experience something she and her husband didn't, Tenten decided to introduce someone every kid has the right to know, "Hey Sakeshi, have you heard of the Tooth Fairy?"

He stops chewing for a while to think, then shakes his head, signalling a no.

"Well, it is said that whenever a child looses a tooth and puts it under his pillow before going to sleep, the Tooth Fairy would come to visit him." Tenten pauses, to see if she caught her son's interest. "Then what happens?"

"She gets the tooth, and replaces it with money."

That made Sakeshi even more interested. "Whoa. Really? Do you think it'd work for me?" The pony tailed woman knew that there was more to this, "Why not?"

"Aren't fairies for girls? Would the Tooth Fairy give me money even if I'm a boy?"

She shrugs. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

"I just put Sakeshi to bed." Tenten said as she entered their bedroom. "You do know you're the one to play Tooth Fairy, right?" 

He just nods. "Good." She walks to the cabinet and pulled out a glittery, pink and purple, fairy costume, and hands it to Sasuke. "Here, you have to wear this."

He looks incredulously at the hangered dress then at his wife. "Are you serious?" And the Weapons' Mistress just stared at him with defiance, a very sure yes. "No. I'll get the tooth, put the money, but absolutely not in _that_."

But Tenten's firm on what she wants. "Why not? It's just us. No one would see you. Do you really think I'll blab this? Go, wear it!" There's this very dangerous tone in her voice, something Sasuke wouldn't want to provoke, but wear a fairy costume!? A truly hard decision.

"There won't be any difference." He desperately wanted to make his point that it's not important, but she's a woman, AND pregnant. How more dangerous could that be?

"NO difference? Of course it'd make a big difference. What if Sakeshi wakes up while you're doing it and learn that there really isn't a Tooth Fairy? Who would he blame? Me, of course! He wouldn't trust me anymore, and if that ever happens," Her eyes turned to slits, "you'll pay. Now you have to wear this so just in case he wakes up, you could turn around and he'd think that you're the Tooth Fairy. Do you get my point here?"

Obviously, their Trust Talk had penetrated to her pregnant system, and now she's gone ballistic about it. But should Sasuke dismiss his pride and submit to his wife's strange thinking?

This would definitely be a very long night for the Uchiha couple.

* * *

Sakeshi wakes up, rubs his sleepy eyes, and was about to start his usual routine, but he remembered something. "The Tooth Fairy." He whispered, and ran back to bed, and lifted the pillow excitedly…

* * *

The deafening silence in the dining room was broken by the disappointed Sakeshi. "Mom, I don't think it works for boys. I still have my tooth here. Look." He raises his hand to show the tiny tooth.

"Maybe she was just busy." She paused to look meaningfully at the man eating at the table, then back at her son. "You _could_ try again later, if you want."

Without looking up, Sasuke retorts to the subtle attack. "I wouldn't count on it."

That almost drove Tenten off the edge, and almost made her kick her husband where it would **really** hurt, but for Sakeshi, she was able to suppress all those… for now.

Sakeshi looked at his mom, then at his dad, noticing the tension. "What's wrong?"

"Well, because **somebody** is too stubborn and didn't want to do what I told him to." Tenten, done preparing Sakeshi's lunch and crosses her arms, openly glaring at the raven haired man.

Again without looking up, he spoke with nonchalance. "Not my fault it was too ridiculous."

"Too ridiculous!?" She mimics him, "Don't you know what's at stake here!?"

"You're just being irrational." He knew that it was just her pregnancy talking, but he's not gonna say that. Who knows what else would come up when he brings that one up?

Tenten was so ready to throw another angry reply, but Sakeshi beat her to it. "I'm gonna be late." This made the two look at him with blank faces—neither knew how to react to this total conversation stopper.

The little guy was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed, and face dead serious. "When I come home, I want you two to be in good terms already." He gets his lunch and dashes off.

The pregnant woman closed the door, then looks at her husband expectantly. She knew how little Sasuke could resist their son.

There was a roll of eyes, "Fine." And she grins.

* * *

Sasuke effortlessly yet nervously walked silently to his son's bed. It's not he might be caught, because that's highly unlikely, but what if Tenten took a picture of him or something?

He distractedly, but still stealthy pulled the tooth from under the pillow and replaced it with a paper bill. Too distracted to see a small eye open and close in a flash.

* * *

"Okay class, I'll give all of you 30 minutes to draw why you think your mom's the best, and after that, everyone will share in front." Everyone lashed out at the poor crayons, tongues out, brutally stroking them on their papers.

Half an hour later, students came and went on in front.

A girl with long pink locks presented her drawing of a woman, with a humongous smile, applying ointment on a red—somewhat burnt person. "My mom's the best because she's a great medic nin and saves a lot of people. And she also very pretty!"

Sakeshi shakes his seatmate to wake him up, and spoke in a hushed voice, "Psst. You're next."

Rubbing his eyes, the kid slowly went in front, yawning before starting his explanation. "So this is my mom," And he points at a scary looking, blonde monster, "And she's not the best because she makes me and dad do housework."

"I'm telling mom!" His female twin piped in at the audience. But he seemed unaffected and just walked back to his seat, ready to continue his disrupted sleep, but first, he wanted to hear what his best friend has to say.

Sakeshi held up his paper, which was divided into three. "My mom's the best because she kicks butt in weapon throwing," He points at the first section which had weapons in it, "she's going to born my new sister or brother soon," a pregnant Tenten, "and she got my dad to wear a Tooth Fairy costume." And like he said, at the last section was a man with black hair, mouth in a straight line, wearing a dress.

Some stared at him disbelievingly, some giggled, some snickered, but as for the little man himself, he just had a huge smile on, and confidently walked back to his seat.

"Hey," He turned his head to the direction of the voice. "you know, last Halloween, my mom got my dad to be a ghost." He pauses when he saw Sakeshi's really!?-what-happened look. "don't get too excited. It isn't as good as it sounds."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. My first SasuTen, but I don't really feel confident with this one. And I wasn't really intending for this to reach 2000, but… that's life. :P 


End file.
